Sexy Star
|birth_place = Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Humberto Garza Jr. Mr. Lince Gran Apache Abismo Negro |debut = August 29, 2006 |retired = }} Dulce Maria García Rivas (September 20, 1982) is a Mexican Luchadora enmascarada, or masked female professional wrestler. She has worked for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración and Lucha Underground where she performed under the ring name Sexy Star. She previously wrestled under the name Dulce Poly and held the FILL Women's Championship. Early life Dulce García was born on September 20, 1982, in Monterrey, Nuevo León. Growing up she had devoted herself to sports such as boxing, kickboxing and Muay Thai. She also earned a college degree in Communication Sciences and worked in that field until she became a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career García made her professional wrestling debut on August 29, 2006, under the ring name Dulce Poly, on a Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre (FILL) show. In FILL she often teamed up with one of her trainers, Humberto Garza, Jr. and together the two won the FILL Mixed Tag Team Championship at one point. She also won the FILL Women's Championship on December 17, 2006. She held the title until February 27, 2007 when she lost the title to La Bandida. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración Early storylines (2007–2009) A few weeks after losing the FILL Women's Championship García made her debut for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) as the emmascarada (masked) character Sexy Star, a técnica (fan favorite character). Her first match for AAA saw her on the losing side of a Relevos Atómicos de locura match (Spanish for "Eight-man madness match") where she teamed up with Billy Boy, Octagóncito and Pimpinela Escarlata in a loss to Fabi Apache, Gran Apache, Mini Chessman and Polvo de Estrellas. After joining AAA she received further training from both Abismo Negro and Gran Apache, AAA's main trainer for luchadoras. Sexy Star participated in the Reina de Reinas 2007 (Spanish for "Queen of Queens") tournament, and was one of six women to survive a 16-woman torneo cibernetico match. The finals of the tournament saw Tiffany outlast Sexy Star, Cynthia Moreno, Faby Apache, Miss Janeth, and Rossy Moreno to win the tournament. The following year Sexy Star once again competed in the annual Reina de Reinas tournament, but lost to Mari Apache in a five-way match that also included Chikayo Nagashima, Martha Villalobos, and Sonoko Kato. Teaming with Billy Boy (2009) Sexy Star's first major angle in AAA began in early 2009 as she was written into a long running storyline between real life husband and wife Billy Boy and Faby Apache. She was introduced as the new object of Billy Boy's affections after Billy Boy had turned rúdo (bad guy) on Faby Apache. When Aero Star entered the picture as a possible suitor for Faby Apache, Billy Boy acted like he did not care as he himself had found a new love in Sexy Star, who in the process turned rúdo (villain) in the storyline. During a television taping on March 21, 2010, Aero Star came to the ring and asked Gran Apache's permission to ask Faby Apache out, which led to Billy Boy storming to the ring and attacking Aero Star. The storyline evolved and saw all four involved in an intergender Lucha de Apuesta Steel Cage Match where the last person in the ring would either have their hair shaved off or be forced to unmask. The match took place on the 2009 Verano de Escandalo show and came down to Faby Apache and Billy Boy in the cage, after which Faby Apache pinned Billy Boy. After the match Billy Boy's hair was shaved off as Faby Apache celebrated her win. La Legión Extranjera; Reina de Reinas Champion (2009–2016) Following the Apuesta loss the storyline began to focus more on the rivalry between Faby Apache and Sexy Star and less on Billy Boy. The two faced off in a "Bull Terrier" match for Faby Apache's AAA Reina de Reinas Championship during AAA's Héroes Inmortales III event, in which Sexy Star defeated Faby Apache due to the interference of La Legión Extranjera members Jennifer Blade and Rain. In the time following the title victory Sexy Star became a member of La Legión, making her the only Mexican female in the group. The storyline between Sexy Star and Faby Apache continued at the 2009 Guerra de Titanes where Sexy Star defeated Faby Apache in a Lucha de Apuesta match, thanks to the interference of La Legión. On the same night Cinthia Moreno returned to AAA, siding with Faby Apache in her fight against La Legión. This meant that Moreno, Faby, and her sister Mari Apache faced off against Sexy Star, Rain, and Christina Von Eerie during the Rey de Reyes 2010 event, a match which Moreno won for her team by pinning Sexy Star. During a post Rey de Reyes interview Sexy Star claimed that the Apaches and Cintia Moreno were nothing but maids, which led to AAA booking a match between Cinthia Moreno, Faby, and Mari Apache against Sexy Star, Rain, and Jennifer Blade in a TripleMania XVIII match where the person pinned or submitted would have to be the winning team's slave for a month. At Triplemania La Legión defeated Moreno and the Apaches, when Blade pinned Mari, thanks in part to the biased refereering by Hijo del Tirantes. Following the match authority figure Konnan ordered Mari Apache to begin her maid duty right away by cleaning up their dressing room. The stipulation expired on July 6, 2010. On August 14 at Verano de Escandalo, Sexy Star lost the Reina de Reinas Championship to Mari Apache in a six-person tag team match, where she, Alex Koslov, and Christina Von Eerie faced the Apaches and Aero Star. Just prior to her title loss, she had traveled to Tampa, Florida to take part in World Wrestling Entertainment's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling's tryouts. Afterward, AAA removed Sexy Star from La Legión Extranjera and demoted her to random opening matches or simply not booking her at all, which eventually led to her considering a jump to Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. Eventually in March 2011, Sexy Star once again began appearing with La Legión Extranjera under the La Sociedad banner, teaming with Jennifer Blake and feuding with the Apaches and the recently debuted Lolita. On June 18 at TripleManía XIX, Sexy teamed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling wrestlers Angelina Love, Mickie James, and Velvet Sky to defeat Cynthia Moreno, Faby Apache, Lolita, and Mari Apache. On December 16 at Guerra de Titanes, Sexy Star defeated Pimpinela Escarlata in a lumberjack match to win the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship for the second time. On March 18 at Rey de Reyes, Sexy Star took part in a twelve-person steel cage Hairs vs. Masks match, which eventually came down to her and Pimpinela Escarlata. In the end, Sexy Star managed to escape the cage, forcing Escarlata to have his head shaved. On May 19, in her first title defense, Sexy Star defeated Cynthia Moreno, Faby Apache and Lolita in a Bull Terrier match. On November 27, Sexy Star put her AAA Reina de Reinas Championship on the line in the 2012 Reina de Reinas tournament, which AAA held in collaboration with Pro Wrestling WAVE in Tokyo's Korakuen Hall. After defeating Jennifer Blake in her opening match, she defeated Kaguya in the finals to win the tournament and retain the Reina de Reinas Championship. On February 19, 2013, Sexy Star vacated the Reina de Reinas Championship and became inactive for an undisclosed reason, which was later revealed to be her pregnancy. Sexy Star returned to AAA on December 8, 2013, at Guerra de Titanes, taking part in an eight-way steel cage Hair vs. Hair match. She managed to escape the cage, saving her hair. On April 19, 2014, Sexy Star & Pentagón Jr. defeated Drago & Faby Apache, and Dark Cuervo & Mari Apache in a three-way match to win the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship for the first time. In August, Sexy Star was announced as one of five AAA wrestlers to star in the new El Rey Network program Lucha Underground, set to premiere on October 29. Lucha Underground (2014–2016) In August, Sexy Star was announced as one of five AAA wrestlers to star in the new El Rey program Lucha Underground, which premiered on October 29; her first match was against Son of Havoc. When Blue Demon, Jr. was attacked post-match by Chavo Guerrero, Jr. with a steel chair, Sexy Star came in to try and persuade Chavo to desist, but was struck in the head by Chavo with the chair. Her storyline for Season One was her determination to get revenge on Chavo, and on the December 3 program she teamed with Fénix against Chavo and Pentagón Jr. in a tag team match that ended with Sexy Star getting the pin on Pentagón Jr. On April 1, 2015, Star participated in a tournament to crown the first LU Trios Champions. Sexy Star, Pentagón Jr. and Super Fly were defeated by Big Ryck, The Mack and Killshot. After the match, Pentagón tried to break Super Fly's arm, but Star saved him. On February 7, 2015, Sexy Star won her first mask, when she defeated Super Fly in a Mask vs. Mask Lucha de Apuestas. After the match, Pentagón Jr. attacked Star and broke Super Fly's arm. On April 22, 2015, Star defeated Pentagón Jr. On June 3, 2015, Star was defeated by Pentagon Jr. in a Submission match after Super Fly attacked her. On Ultima Lucha, broadcast on August 5, 2015, Sexy Star was one of seven "Aztec Medallion" holders who participated in a seven-way Battle Royal Match for the inaugural Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship, but was unsuccessful in winning the match. At the end of Ultima Lucha she was shown to have been kidnapped by Marty "The Moth" Martinez as part of a storyline leading into Season Two. On January 31, 2016, at the second season Ultima Lucha, Sexy Star became the first female Gift of the Gods Champion. She lost the title to Johnny Mundo on March 19, 2016. On April 9, Sexy Star won the third Aztec Warfare match to become the first female Lucha Underground Champion. She also lost that title to Mundo the following day. Shimmer Women Athletes (2016) On November 12, 2016, García, working unmasked and under the name Dulce Garcia, made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes, defeating LuFisto. The following day, she was defeated by Mercedes Martinez. In other media During the spring of 2010 Sexy Star appeared in an episode the National Geographic Channel show Tabú, a fact that was advertised on large billboards in Mexico City prior to the show airing on television. Personal life In 2008, García was in a relationship with wrestler Abismo Negro. She has also been in a relationship with boxer Érik Morales. García gave birth on August 5, 2013. García married boxer Jhonny González in June 2015. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Double knee backbreaker **Cross armbreaker – 2016 **Hurricanrana **''Paquete Total'' (Small package) **Swinging fisherman suplex *'Tag teams and stables' **Las Gringas Locas (w/ Jennifer Blake & Christina Von Eerie) **La Sociedad **La Nueva Sociedad *'Entrance themes' **'"Sexy Movimiento"' by Wisin & Yandel Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (3 times) :*AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pentagon Jr.. :*Reina de Reinas (2012) *'Lucha Underground' :*Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) :*Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) *'Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre' :*FILL Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Humberto Garza, Jr. :*FILL Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #13 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #9 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'The Crash' :*The Crash Women's Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:KAOZ Lucha Libre alumni